Headcount
When Janine De Luca accompanies you on a mission, you know it must be vital. She's tracking down survivors of the zombie plague - but not everyone trusts her motives... Cast *Sam Yao *Janine de Luca Plot Post-Apocalyptic Census You must survey survivors living outside the township to the Major can build a case for keeping Abel's supply line open. Lead Them Off Janine wants to search the woods for survivors, but Sam is right in thinking they'll be teeming with the undead. Is That A Clipboard? You reconvene with Janine who is tactlessly attempting to gather information from a shaken survivor called Iris. Next Time It's Your Head Janine calls out to a survivor who turns out to be not so friendly. He holds you at gunpoint, suspecting that you are involved in Van Ark's operations. Not Another Word You reappear on Sam’s scanners along with a disconcertingly fast reading, which turns out to be a dog. Too Much To Ask Janine finally accepts that the census is doomed to failure and decides that it's time to head home. Transcript chatter SAM YAO: Alright, looks like we’ve got something special for you today, Five. Something so special that no one’s bothered to tell me what it is we’re doing yet. Because that always ends so well, doesn’t it? I know some of my favorite times have been when Janine’s comes by with a secret mission for us. JANINE DE LUCA: It’s an order from the Major herself, Mister Yao. We’re trying to keep it under wraps so as not to spread panic. Runner Five, it seems the military doesn’t think emergency supplies are being distributed as efficiently as they should be across the country. With Skoobs and Red Settlements gone, there’s talk of shifting their aid drops further south, towards the larger centers. SAM YAO: What? They can’t - ! JANINE DE LUCA: The Major’s asked us to survey the survivors living outside the township and find out who’s there, so she can build a case for keeping our supply line open. I don’t have to tell either of you what the loss of those extra emergency rations would mean to Abel in its current state, do I? To say nothing of the medical equipment and weapons. It’s of utmost importance that we do this quickly and quietly. SAM YAO: But if it’s that important, why are we sending Five? I mean, no offense, Five. You’re great. Obviously, you’re great. It’s just… don’t we want someone who’s a little more… chatty? JANINE DE LUCA: That’s why I’ll be accompanying Runner Five in the field. SAM YAO: You’re going to - ? No, sorry, I think I heard you wrong. It almost sounded like you said - JANINE DE LUCA: We all have to do our part, Mister Yao. Now more than ever. Until our defenses are back to full strength, we need as many runners as possible focused on the reconstruction effort, and keeping the zombies away from the township. We simply can’t spare anyone else. SAM YAO: But - JANINE DE LUCA: Unless you’re volunteering to go instead? SAM YAO: Five? Keep an eye on her, okay? And Janine – don’t do anything I wouldn’t do. … Change of plan. Actually, only do things I wouldn’t do. JANINE DE LUCA: Raise the gates, please! siren, gates raising First official post-apocalyptic census, begin. SAM YAO: So, mind telling me where you’re going? JANINE DE LUCA: The cameras that we’ve managed to bring back online southwest of us have been picking up more movement than usual. It looks like there might be a new camp forming up in the old distillery. SAM YAO: Wait. We’ve been this close to a distillery all along, and we’ve never once sent out a runner? What do they make? Whiskey? Gin? JANINE DE LUCA: I believe it’s the home of Pepe’s Finest British Tequila. SAM YAO: British tequila? Aw man, that’s just… that’s disgusting. But um, you will try and bring us back a case, right, Five? JANINE DE LUCA: The mission, Mister Yao? SAM YAO: Oh, right, right, yeah. Uh, let me see. Um… our scanners are still pretty patchy down that way, but yeah, yeah, here we go. If you tack east, towards the city, you’ll hook up with the motorway. You can follow it nearly all the way down. Nothing but bare field all around it. Even if I can’t see them on the cameras, you should be able to spot any zoms headed your way before they spot you, Five. JANINE DE LUCA: No, no, that won’t do at all. SAM YAO: It won’t? JANINE DE LUCA: The people we’re looking for won’t be camped on the side of a road, and if they are, we needn’t worry about counting them, because they won’t survive long enough to need supplies! Runner Five and I are heading for Clannion Wood. I want us to find at least fifty people today. It should be a good place to start. SAM YAO: I was afraid you were going to say something like that. JANINE DE LUCA: When the Major first came to Abel, those woods were filled with survivors. SAM YAO: Which means now they’re probably filled with zombies! Oh no, what did I tell you? There’s a pack of at least twenty zoms between you and the edge of the forest. Yeah, and they’re really moving. If you don’t change direction fast, you’ll run right into them. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh yes, Runner Five and I can see them from here. SAM YAO: And you didn’t think that might be worth mentioning? JANINE DE LUCA: Quiet! There’s someone… Runner Five, there’s someone out in front of the swarm. If you can lead the zombies away, they might be able to tell us how many people are still living in the forest. Run down between them and the pack, and lead them off away. Do make sure to lose them before you circle back. SAM YAO: Janine, I really don’t think – Janine? Janine! sighs She’s not listening to me anymore, is she? Right, Five, you know the drill, here. Head straight for the pack, and make as much noise as you can. Oh God, we really need more cameras down here. I can hardly see, but I think – I think – yeah, I think it’s working! Just keep shouting, or whatever it is you’re doing. Yep, yep, there they go. They’re turning. Nice work, Five! They’re starting to follow you. Uh, yeah, right, right, they’re following you. Run faster, now! SAM YAO: Okay, okay, you’re doing great, Five. You’re well in front of the swarm, now we just have to get rid of them. When I give you the signal, I want you to duck into the woods as fast as you can. You should be able to work your way back to Janine and her new friend without the zoms noticing, but you’re going to need to be quiet, okay? Step on a branch, and they might come in after you. Ready? Now! … Good, good, they’re heading past you. I can’t… sighs It’s hard to get a lock on you in there, Five, but I think if you keep heading in that direction, you should be coming up on the - JANINE DE LUCA: Ah, there you are, Runner Five! Do keep moving, don’t want to be caught standing still if that swarm comes back. Now, as I was saying to Miss… IRIS GARRITY: Iris. Iris Garrity. Thank you! Thank you so much! I thought… there were so many of them, and they just kept coming! I couldn’t get away! JANINE DE LUCA: Well, Runner Five sorted that out for you now. Is that Garrity with two T’s? IRIS GARRITY: Is that a clipboard? JANINE DE LUCA: We’re conducting a survey on behalf of Abel Township. We just need you to answer a few non-invasive questions about your day-to-day living situation, and then you can be on your way. IRIS GARRITY: I-I don’t - JANINE DE LUCA: First, is there anyone else living with you at present? If so, I’ll need names and ages. Any children at all? IRIS GARRITY: There are five of us. We all set out from Glasgow together when the outbreak first started. We’ve been traveling together for months. I was looking for wood to start a fire when the zombies… they came from the direction of our camp. I don’t know what happened to the others. JANINE DE LUCA: So… we’ll put you down as single then, shall we? SAM YAO: I still don’t like this. JANINE DE LUCA: Watch out for that fallen log, Runner Five. SAM YAO: You’ve gone too far into the woods for me to pick you up at all on the scanners. If something happens, you’re in there blind. I don’t like it. JANINE DE LUCA: Your objection has been noted, but we still need another forty-nine people. We’ve found a path running through the wood, and it looks well-used. A little too well-used… mind that garbage heap, Runner Five. STRANGER: Who’s out there? JANINE DE LUCA: Hello? SAM YAO: Oh yeah, let’s start shouting at people in the forest full of zombies. STRANGER: What do you want? JANINE DE LUCA: Hello. We’re here from Abel Township. If you could answer a few questions for us about your living situation - STRANGER: being cocked Did the government send you? JANINE DE LUCA: As I said, we’re from Abel Township. We’ve got a survey we’d like you to participate in. If you could just tell us your age, name, and marital status to start – really, there’s no need to point that gun around like that! SAM YAO: Oh, good. I was just thinking this situation wasn’t bad enough. STRANGER: Get out. JANINE DE LUCA: Or, skipping down the questionnaire, how many people are there in your encampment? Any children? STRANGER: So you can blow us up like they did those other settlements? Ha! Tell your military masters or whoever your working for, they’ll never take Clannion alive! Now go, get! JANINE DE LUCA: Sir, no one is trying to blow you up. If you’ll just give us a rough estimate of your numbers - gunshot SAM YAO: What’s happening? What’s going on? Five? STRANGER: That time, it was a tree. SAM YAO: Janine? Answer me! STRANGER: Next time, it’s your head! JANINE DE LUCA: Right, then. I think that’s all the information we need. Do come along, now, Five. We really do need to find at least… thirty people. Let’s pick up that pace slightly, shall we? SAM YAO: Where are you now? JANINE DE LUCA: Nearly at the edge of the woods. Runner Five and I are doing just fine, so if you would try to calm down… SAM YAO: I can see you. Oh, oh, thank God! You’re back on the scanners, and oh no! No! Five, Janine, get out of there now. There’s something moving behind you, and it’s coming up fast, and I know what it is - I’ve never seen a zom move like that, it’s – barks It’s a dog. DOG OWNER: Baxter, Baxter! Slow down, girl! Oh, hello, there. Sorry, she’s normally very friendly. Baxter, down! JANINE DE LUCA: No bother! Who’s a good girl? Yes, you’re a good dog, aren’t you? Yes, you are! I mean, throat my associate and I are conducting a survey for Abel Township. We’d like to ask you some questions. DOG OWNER: Sure, as long as you’re willing to keep moving. I think I heard gunshots a little while ago. JANINE DE LUCA: How… interesting. Question one: how many people are you travelling with? DOG OWNER: Just me, and Baxter, of course. Well, I guess she’s not actually people. JANINE DE LUCA: Do you have any family in the area? Any children among them? Any friends? Anyone you may connect up with? DOG OWNER: Oh no, nothing like that. I’m just on my way through here. Better to just keep roaming these days, isn’t it? “Stay in one place, zombies eat your face!” I always say. This place gives me the creeps, to be honest. Have you seen the weird old farmhouse up on the hill? The one with all the walls around it? JANINE DE LUCA: Weird? Old? DOG OWNER: It looks like someone’s bombed the place! I’m not staying around for more of that, I can tell you. Can’t imagine who’d live up there, anyway. All that concrete and barbed wire. It’d be like living in a prison camp if you ask me. JANINE DE LUCA: Yes, well, I think that tells us everything we need to know. DOG OWNER: Oh, are you sure? It looks like you’ve got more questions on that form. We don’t object to the company, or anything. JANINE DE LUCA: No, no! I think we’ve heard everything we need here. If you’ll excuse us, I believe we’re heading in the opposite direction. Still need to interview, say, fifteen more people today. So good to meet you. DOG OWNER: Oh, right then. barks Good bye! SAM YAO: Prison camp, eh? JANINE DE LUCA: Not another word, Mister Yao! JANINE DE LUCA: There we are, Runner Five. The distillery for Pepe’s Finest British Tequila. Surely the survivors here will understand the importance of our mission. SAM YAO: Are you sure there’s anyone even in there? Looks pretty deserted as far as I can tell. JANINE DE LUCA: Look closer. There’s people moving on the roof of the building. They’ve set up a watch tower, at least. Not bad for a new camp. SAM YAO: Oh, be careful going in this time, okay? I’d really like it if no one else shot at you today. JANINE DE LUCA: shouts Hello up there! Can you hear us? DISTILLERY STRANGER: What do you want? JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve come from Abel Township. We’re conducting a survey of the local population, and we’d like to ask you a few questions about your encampment! DISTILLERY STRANGER: Well, you can’t be from Abel Township, uh, it’s all been blown up! JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve experienced a minor security setback, but I would hardly say – could someone come down? I don’t like having to shout! DISTILLERY STRANGER: Right, why don’t you two come up here for a while, uh, have a bit of a drink? Relax for a bit, yeah? JANINE DE LUCA: I don’t think that will be necessary We’re just hoping to ask you a few questions! It’s really very important! DISTILLERY STRANGER: Oh, come on! Don’t be like that! We’ve all got these, uh, Union Jack sombreros up here, for some reason. They’d look, uh, really nice on a pretty lady like you. And uh, and your friend as well, I suppose. If we must. Besides, hey, British tequila’s not half bad. Uh, as long as you try not to taste it. JANINE DE LUCA: If we could keep things professional, it would be appreciated! Simply answer a few questions about the people in your settlement, and we’ll be on our way. And I don’t wear hats! DISTILLERY STRANGER: Well, if you’re going to get snippy about it, then we’ll just find some other women to drink with. Do you know any other women? JANINE DE LUCA: Just give me a number! DISTILLERY STRANGER: Seven. JANINE DE LUCA: That’s it! That is it. Come on, Runner Five. We’re going home. SAM YAO: Janine? Is everything okay down there? JANINE DE LUCA: A little cooperation, why is that too much to ask? Just a reasonable amount of fellowship. Humans working together against the zombies, but no no no no no, we can’t have that! SAM YAO: Five, is she okay? JANINE DE LUCA: We’ve gathered enough data for today. I think in future it’s best if we send Runner Five out on these assignments alone. Perhaps people will respond to someone more… taciturn. SAM YAO: So, uh, would this be a good or bad moment to mention there’s a couple of zombies moving in your direction? Because uh, yeah, that’s happening. JANINE DE LUCA: Oh no, Mister Yao. I think it’s very good timing indeed. I feel like I could stand to take a swing at a few heads on the way home. What do you say, Runner Five?Category:Side Mission Category:Season Two